


Thank you

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Extended Scenes & Fix-Its [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hotel Dumort, Missing Scene, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Uh, hey." The greeting sounded small, insecure, and Simon didn't even look at him when he entered the room, shoulders slumped and head ducked. The door shut with a soft click and the fledgeling started fidgeting, tugging at the hem of his graphic tee and shuffling his feet."Okay, what's going on? You're acting weird and that's saying something, considering the fact that you always act weird," Raphael prompted and pointed at the seat on the opposite side of his desk, elbows resting on the wooden surface and eyes watching sceptically how Simon started moving and finally sat down in the other chair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of these random little "in the middle of the night" ideas.

Raphael raised his eyebrows when he heard the rather tentative knock at his door and of course he had heard Simon shuffle along the hallway towards his room so slowly that the clan leader had been this close to pulling his door open and growl at the fledgeling to either hurry up or get lost. Now that he had actually managed to arrive at Raphael's door, and after lingering there for almost five minutes with his unnecessary breathing, he had finally knocked and the older vampire places the papers in his hands back on the table with a sigh.

" _Dios mío_ , just open the damn door already," Raphael said with an eye roll when he heard Simon raising his hand again for another knock. The wooden door creaked when it was pushed open, so slow again, and the clan leader really started to wonder if the other was out to annoy him into oblivion today by being the slowest vampire in existence.

"Uh, hey." The greeting sounded small, insecure, and Simon didn't even look at him when he entered the room, shoulders slumped and head ducked. The door shut with a soft click and the fledgeling started fidgeting, tugging at the hem of his graphic tee and shuffling his feet.

"Okay, what's going on? You're acting weird and that's saying something, considering the fact that you _always_ act weird," Raphael prompted and pointed at the seat on the opposite side of his desk, elbows resting on the wooden surface and eyes watching sceptically how Simon started moving and finally sat down in the other chair.

"So..." Simon started, stopped to bite his lower lip and take another one of these unnecessary breaths, "I kind of talked to Clary."

"How do you _kind of_ talk to someone? Either you did or you didn't. And seeing as the redhead is your admittedly questionable choice of a best friend I don't see how that information concerns me because you always talk to or about that insufferable girl," the clan leader sighed and whenever the topic Shadowhunters - or Clary, in particular - came up, he felt the pressure of a building headache pulsing against his temple.

"Yeah, of course, she is and I do talk to her a lot but...we talked about me. And you. Like, as two separate individuals, of course, because there is no _me and you_ in that sense. So. She told me about the night I died."

Raphael had been about to interrupt the other when he was about to start one of his endless rants but when Simon mentioned this topic, he gritted his teeth and tensed the tiniest bit, eyes narrowing.

"What about it?" Raphael asked, not sure where this conversation was headed and he tried to ignore the hint of dread that started to unfurl in his chest. This was not going to end well, was it?

"Uhm. Actually...she told me how you brought me to the institute. I gotta say, I wouldn't have taken you to be one to carrying someone bridal style." Simon obviously tried to lighten the noticeably tense mood but failed quite a bit because his voice didn't sound very amused or joking.

"Anyway, I basically just came here to...I don't even know...I guess I wanted to inform you that I know you carried me all the way to the institute even though you didn't have to do this."

"I had no other choice because everything else could have started a war for our kind with the Nephilim," Raphael commented dryly but the fledgeling's lips twitched a little with the barely suppressed hint of a smile.

"Of course," Simon nodded and it was obvious he didn't believe this or at least didn't believe this was the only reason, "but not only did you bring me to the institute and Clary, you also stayed with me - my body - the whole time. You spend a whole day stuck in the institute with my dead body."

Raphael licked his bottom lip and he still didn't know where this was headed but it didn't seem like his initial thought of Simon starting to blame him for everything that happened apparently wasn't what the other had in mind.

"I think I just came here to thank you. This must have been difficult, to trust them enough and stay in the institute, and even if I never wanted to become a vampire, I really appreciate what you did to help me - no matter the reasons. I know part of it was for the sake of the clan, for protecting... _our_ kind and to have leverage against Camille but I also know that there's more to it. There's more to you."

The clan leader was actually stunned into silence by this unexpected confession and the raw honesty in Simon's eyes when he finally did look up to meet Raphael's eyes. This wasn't just because the other felt like he had to say this, he really wanted to express these emotions.

"And I do realise that it's not easy to have me around and teach me all of this but I will try to get used to everything. Though it will take time and I just hope you can be patient with me a little longer while I figure all of this out because I really do want to learn but it's still very overwhelming and too much at times." Simon's lips curled into a tentative, almost shy, smile and he scrambled to his feet again, clearly done with his little speech.

"You sure are exhausting quite often but I think I'll manage and so will you. Regardless of what you might think, you are not alone and not everything is terrible about being undead," Raphael said and he couldn't help but smile encouragingly at the fledgeling.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you but I promise I'm here to help you get through this," he added kindly and Simon smiled, some of the sadness that had clung to his bones since the day he had moved into the hotel melting away.

Simon nodded a little and he turned around with another soft "Thank you" to leave the room. The clan leader stared at the closed door for a few minutes until he shook himself out of it and shook his head with a small smile. He could actually imagine himself getting used to Simon's presence.


End file.
